Gundam SEED: Witches of the Cosmic Era
by Sky EXE
Summary: Unlike other CE universes, Orb was the first to reach the Stars and establish its dominion in the Heavens long before the PLANTs were born. So when war seemed inevitable between the EA and PLANTs, this peaceful nation born in and of the stars shall wage its own war in the darkness for the sake that it would live to see tomorrow.
1. Prologue

**Gundam SEED: Witches of the Cosmic Era**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

_May 19__th__, CE 69_

_Orb Union, Onogoro Island_

It was a sunny day in the Orb Union. The ocean waves were gently beating the beaches where numerous people have gathered for the day to enjoy the waves and soak up some sun as the temperature was a pleasant 87 degrees. In the cities, people were out and about on their daily business, either commuting to work or going shopping for various needs.

But underneath a fenced off building, things were not so simple.

In an underground room was a group of people wearing pilot suits gathered together for an announcement the likes of which the high commands of both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT would kill to overhear.

The first person was a girl who looked to be 16 years old and had long red hair that went down to the middle of her back, as well as auburn eyes. This person was Lieutenant Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke of the Orb Army, a First Generation Coordinator who hailed from the Orb O'Neill Type 3 space colony Karlsland.

The second person was also a girl who was around 18 years old. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail that went down past her shoulders, and a pair of sharp brown eyes. This girl was Lieutenant Commander Mio Sakamoto of the Orb Spacy, a Second Generation Coordinator who was born in the Orb space colony known as Fuso.

The third person was a girl who looked to be around 15 years old, was sporting long blonde hair that was as long as Minna's, and a pair of golden-colored eyes. This girl was Lieutenant Junior Grade Pierrette-Henriette Clostermann of the Naval Militia, a First Generation Coordinator who hailed from the Orb colony known as Gallia who also went by the name Perrine.

The fourth person was a girl who looked to be around 16 years old. She had brown hair that was tied into small twin ponytails and had hazel colored eyes. This girl was First Lieutenant Gertrud Barkhorn of the Orb Marine Corps, a very rare Half-Natural/Half-Coordinator with a Natural mother and a Coordinator father who was born at the Orb space colony Karlsland who was also known as Trude to her friends.

The fifth person was another girl who appeared to be 15 years old who had short blonde hair, the tips of which were black, and had blue eyes. This girl was Second Lieutenant Erica Hartmann of the Orb Marine Corps, a rare Natural genius (although she usually didn't act like such) who possessed an IQ of a solid 250 hailing from the colony of Karlsland like Trude.

The sixth person was a young girl who looked to be 14 years old. She had skin that was as white as snow, pale silver hair that was only slightly longer than Erica's, and a pair of emerald green eyes. This girl was Lieutenant Junior Grade Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak of the Naval Militia, otherwise known as Sanya, a First Generation Coordinator hailing from the Orb space colony Orussia.

The seventh person was yet another girl who appeared to be 15 years old. She had long silver hair that went down to the middle of her back and a pair of greyish-blue eyes. This girl was Ensign Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen of the Naval Militia, a Second Generation Coordinator who was born at the Orb colony of Suomus.

The eighth person was also a girl who was around 15 years old. She had her light brown hair tied into a braid that went down to the middle of her back as well as a pair of blue eyes. This girl was Sergeant Major Lynette Bishop of the Colonial Militia Guard, a Second Generation Coordinator who has her origins in the Orb colony known as Britannia.

The ninth person was a girl who looked to be only around 13 years old, making her the youngest in the group. She had short brown hair and pair of hazel nut eyes. This girl was Ensign Yoshika Miyafuji of the Orb Spacy, a First Generation Coordinator who was adopted by the Miyafuji family from an orphanage at the age of six, and had lived with them ever since.

The tenth person was another girl who looked to be around 17 years old. She had sandy blonde hair that was tied into a short ponytail and a pair of blue eyes. This girl was Second Lieutenant Adolpha Malan of the Orb Army, a Half-Coordinator/Half-Natural like Trude who had a Coordinator mother and a Natural father who hailed from the Orb homeland of Onogoro Island.

The eleventh and final person was standing in front of the gathered people. She too was a girl who appeared to be around 22 years old, possessing long black hair that went down to her lower back and a pair of teal colored eyes. This woman was Adolfine Galland, a Second Generation Half-Coordinator/Half-Natural who possessed two Half-Coordinator/Half-Natural parents, and was also the youngest person in the history of Orb to gain the title of Major General in the Orb Army who also hailed from the Orb mainland like Adolfa.

"Listen up, everyone!" The Major General yelled out, getting the attention of the other ten girls quickly. "The ten of you, due to you all possessing the highest scores in the Mobile Suit combat simulations, have been chosen to be a part of a top secret operation."

Before Adolfine could go on, she saw Lynette raise her hand slightly. "Do you have a question, Sergeant Bishop?"

"Y-Yes…" Said Sergeant replied hesitantly before asking. "How were you able to create the simulators? Orb doesn't have Mobile Suits of its own…" The other nine girls nodded at this, as they too were curious as to how Orb did it.

"An excellent question." The Major General replied, internally impressed with one of her favorite girls present. "The answer to your question lies just beyond that door." Here, she pointed towards the door that was behind her. "But first, you must all swear to keep this as much as a secret as possible; you are NOT to tell ANYONE what you are about to see or hear, under penalty of death. Do I make myself clear?!"

The ten girls hastily snapped a salute. "Y-Yes, Ma'am!" They didn't want to anger their superior officer after what they just heard.

Seeing this, Adolfine smirked. "Now then, follow me." With that, she turned around and opened the door, walking through it as the other ten girls followed her… only to be greeted with a sight that they never thought possible.

Mobile Suits.

Eleven Mobile Suits were lined up against the wall of the underground hangar, and the girls were instantly able to identify ten of them as ZAFT's ZGMF-1017 GINN. The eleventh unit, however, was completely different.

This Mobile Suit looked nothing like the other ten GINNs present. For one, the head, which was white in color, was completely different from the GINN's; it lacked the large sensor array that was on top of the head, and replaced it with two white-colored antenna on the back of the head. There were also heat vents on the sides of its face, and unlike the GINN's single pink monoeye, there was a green visor that had a red armor piece above it, and above said armor piece were two head-mounted Vulcans. There were two large cannons equipped to the Mobile Suit, with one on each shoulder. Its torso was a lot blockier than the GINN's and was primarily red in color. On the sides of the torso were two yellow heat vents, and the cockpit was red in color as well. There was also a yellow piece in the middle of the waist that had a small red V-fin engraved onto it. The arms and legs were also a lot blockier than the GINN's which were rounded, and had black armor pieces on the shoulders, lower arms, knees and ankles while the rest of the arms and legs were red sans the grey and black feet.

"GINNs… but what's that eleventh unit?" Erica asked.

A new voice spoke up in response. "That unit is the result of eleven months of reverse-engineering and simplifying the ten GINNs we were able to acquire from the black market." Walking towards them was a girl who looked to be around 15 years old. She looked exactly like Erica, with the exception of her glasses and Morgenroete R&amp;D uniform. This girl was Ursula Hartmann, a Natural who possessed an IQ of an astounding 300 and was Erica's twin sister.

"Sissy!" Erica exclaimed, running up to her and tackling her in a hug, which Ursula was glad to return even under the confused looks the other nine girls were giving them.

"Allow me to introduce you to Ursula Hartmann, one of Morgenroete's top researchers and the twin sister of Erica Hartmann." Adolfine said, getting shocked looks from the other nine girls present.

"I didn't know Hartmann had a twin sister!" Trude stated in shock.

"It's not like I tried to hide it or anything." Erica responded as she broke the hug. "You just never asked."

That annoyed several of the others, but they kept any comments to themselves.

After a minute of silence, Adolfine spoke up again. "Back to what I was saying before. The reason as to why the ten of you have been selected for this operation is to gather both technical and combat data for Morgenroete to mass-produce Mobile Suits for Orb's use should a war break out and some idiot tries to drag our country into it. And before you ask, the eleventh unit is, right now, a proof-of-concept machine to see if it can match up to the GINN." She explained. "That unit is known as the RX-77-1A Guncannon A, the pinnacle of Ursula's and Dr. Ichiro's Mobile Suit research and the first true Mobile Suit developed under the Infinite Striker Project. As for the rest of you, pick any of the GINNs here for your own use; I was already chosen to pilot the Guncannon A by Dr. Ichiro himself." The Major General told them.

"Hold up a minute…" Minna said, stopping the others before they could pick a machine. "What is this all about, anyway?"

"_That_ is what I was about to tell you, but I'll get it out of the way now." Adolfine began. "As of this moment forward, you ten have been assigned to Orb's new black ops test team, the 13th Azad Task Force!"

_Next Time: Crossbone Vanguard_

* * *

**A/N: This idea, originally presented to me from worldwanderer2.0, has been in the planning stage for a while now, and we have enough of it planned out to begin the first arc. In case you haven't noticed it yet, the countries that are in Strike Witches canon are now space colonies belonging to Orb, which will have gotten a head-start in colony construction ahead of the other Earth nations during the old calendar era. These include Liberion, Romagna, Karlsland, Fuso, Belgicia, Helvetia, Gallia, Suomus, Orussia, etc. **

**Me and worldwanderer2.0 have BIG plans for this story, and the real action will begin during the next chapter. Also, there will be several surprise twists, as well as some characters getting their personalities altered and some changes to events. And I know that I left out Charlotte "Shirley" Elwyn Yeager and Francesca Lucchini, but this is deliberate; they'll be making their debut somewhere else, and I highly doubt anyone will guess right on the first try.**

**Oh, and expect characters from the series Infinite Stratos to be appearing as well... and not all the protagonists from Infinite Stratos will be protagonists here.**

**And before anyone asks; no, Mio does not have her eye-patch yet. She'll be getting one later, but that's all I'm telling you right now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of Heliopolis Pt1

**Gundam SEED: Witches of the Cosmic Era**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Battle of Heliopolis Pt.1**

* * *

"_Year 70 of the Cosmic Era. Due to the Bloody Valentine tragedy, tensions between Earth and the PLANTs quickly developed into a full-fledged armed conflict."_

_The scene shifts from a view of the hourglass-shaped PLANT colonies to a squadron of TS-MA2 Moebius Mobile Armors with each carrying a single nuclear missile. As the missiles were launched, the Mobile Armors were destroyed by a squadron of ZGMF-1017 GINNs, which then proceeded to shoot at the missiles that were headed for the PLANTS. All but one of them were destroyed, and the single surviving nuclear missile went on to strike the PLANT known as Junius Seven and detonate its deadly payload, destroying the colony and killing all 243,721 Coordinators. _

_The scene then shifted towards a ground engagement in northern Africa several months after the tragedy, showing several anti-air guns and missiles firing at squads of GINNs that were emerging from their drop pods. The GINNs fired back and managed to take out several of the missiles, but several of their own number fell victim to the intense anti-air fire as missiles and heavy rounds slammed into their victims. One unlucky GINN was just about to touch down onto the planet's surface when a heavy shell from a linear tank managed to shoot off its left leg, causing it to slip onto its back as several missiles homed in on the unfortunate Mobile Suit, destroying it and killing the pilot before he had a chance to react. In response, several TMF/A-802 BuCUEs armed with either missile pods or dual railguns, as well as several TFA-2 ZuOOTs opened fire and destroyed the offending enemy units._

"_No one doubted that the larger Earth forces would be victorious, but these early predictions proved to be wrong. Almost eleven months passed since the war began, with no end in sight…"_

* * *

_January 25__th__, C.E. 71_

_Heliopolis Colony, Lagrange Point 3_

_Time: 1309 hours_

In the Orb colony of Heliopolis, more than 200,000 people were going about their daily business. Shopping, relaxing at the park, swimming in one of the several pools scattered in the cylindrical structure, going to school, you name it. But if one were to look up in the sky, there was an oddly-colored green and yellow bird flying within the colony's airspace. If one were to get a close enough look, they would notice that the bird was actually robotic. The robotic bird continued on its flight, its destination in front of it.

Sitting in a gazebo was a sixteen year old boy who was currently working on a project on his laptop. Hearing the sounds of mechanical wings flapping, he looked up from his screen to see the green mechanical bird land on the upper edge of his laptop's screen. He smiled fondly, as the mechanical bird had been a gift from his childhood friend back when he still lived at Copernicus City on the moon.

"Kira!" A male voice called out.

The boy, whose full name was Kira Yamato, looked to his left to see two people walking towards him, a boy and a girl.

"So this is where you're hangin' out. Professor Kato was looking for you." The boy, whose name was Tolle Koenig, told him.

"Again?" Asked the purple-eyed Coordinator.

"He's asked us to bring you to him immediately." The girl, Miriallia, answered. "What's it about? Are you helping him out with something again?"

Kira sighed. "I'm still not finished with the stuff he handed me yesterday."

That was when something on his screen caught his attention, which didn't go unnoticed by Tolle and Miriallia. The two walked over to take a look as Kira brought the news feed to full screen, while the mechanical bird, known as Birdy, hopped onto the Coordinator's shoulder. The three friends looked at the news, and were shocked at what they discovered.

"If these are from last week, ZAFT may have already taken over Kaohsiung by now." Tolle noted as Kira shut down his laptop and retracted the screen.

"Kaohsiung isn't that far away, is it?" Miriallia asked. "Will the homeland be alright?"

"Sure. There's no need to worry." Tolle answered. "Although they're close, we're a neutral entity. It's unthinkable for Orb to become a battlefield."

"Really? Then I guess we're okay."

During this exchange, Kira had only been looking at Birdy, who was currently flying around the gazebo. As he watched, his mind flashed back to a scene where he first received the mechanical bird from his best friend.

"Kira?" Tolle asked, leaning in quite closely to the purple-eyed boy.

That snapped Kira out of his momentary trance. Looking up, he jumped back in surprise upon seeing Tolle's face a little too close for comfort.

"What are you doing? Let's go."

* * *

As that was going on, an Earth Alliance _Marseille III_-class transport vessel was entering the colony's space port, slowly following the laser guidance beacon. "Axis adjusted, right, 6.51 points. Entering vector satisfactory. Braking jets off. Changing control to electromagnetic bucket." As that was said by the head officer of the space port's control tower, the space port's electromagnetic bucket activated, grappling the transport vessel in its electromagnetic grasp. "Deceleration rate at 2.56. We're stopping the ship. Stand by."

Inside the bridge of the ship, the captain smiled as he took of his cap. "This ship has safely completed its final mission. You served well as an escort. Thank you, Lieutenant La Flaga."

The man the captain was talking to turned to look at him. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad we arrived without incident. What's the status on ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?" Mu asked.

"We traced seven vessels, but don't worry." The captain answered. "They can't do a thing once we're docked."

Mu let out a chuckle at what he heard. "Because it's a neutral nation? What a joke."

The captain laughed. "Sure but thanks to that, we've been able to proceed with our plans to this point. Orb _is_ a nation of Earth, after all."

Mu's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "No… Orb is also a nation of the stars."

Before the captain could say anything about it, he was interrupted by one of the five pilots to his right. "Excuse me, captain?"

"Hmm?" He turned to look at the five pilots selected to pilot the secret G-Weapons that were nearing completion as they saluted. He returned the salute, and the five took that as their cue to leave.

Mu looked back at the captain after watching the pilots take their leave. "Are you sure they can handle things on the ground?"

"They're young, but they're all top guns selected as G-pilots. They'll be fine." The captain answered. "Someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb out there."

* * *

Outside the colony, seven ZAFT vessels were hiding behind a depleted asteroid. There was the single _Nazca_-class destroyer _Vesalius_, and the six _Laurasia_-class frigates _Gamow_, _Galvani_, _Leonardo_, _Zeigler_, _Laurasia_, and _Tsuigara_.

From the bridge of the flagship _Vesalius_, Captain Fredrik Ades looked on in disappointment as the commando shuttles left the seven ships.

"Don't look so disappointed, Ades." His commander, a man named Rau Le Creuset, said as he floated in the zero G towards tactical board behind the captain's chair.

"I guess it won't be too late if we wait until we hear back from the Supreme Council!" Ades tried to argue.

"It will be too late by then. My sixth sense is telling me so." The masked man countered as he gently tossed a picture into the captain's direction.

Grabbing it, Ades' eyes widened in shock. "A _Gundam!?_"

Rau nodded. "It seems as though the Earth Alliance wants to build their own set of Gundams as their first Mobile Suits. Not surprising, considering how dangerous the Gundams that the Crossbone Vanguard use are. You do know how dangerous those machines are, especially the one known as the RX-78-2 Gundam piloted by the "White Devil", right?" Here, the masked man known as the "Crucible" tossed two more pictures to the man, the first one showing an image of a young girl who looked no older than 14 years old who had short brown hair and hazel eyes, while the second showed the image of a Mobile Suit that ZAFT pilots have come to fear.

The picture showed a Mobile Suit that had a white head, arms, and legs, while the torso was blue and red. The head was vastly different in design compared to the GINNs that ZAFT uses, having a white V-fin on top of the head, two anti-air Vulcans above its face, and a distinctive faceplate that had two small horizontal slits, a protruding red chin, and two yellow eyes outlined in red and black. The image was taken right as the MS in question had been outflanked by two ZAFT GINN OCHER Types in Africa seven months ago in close range, but paid the price for trying to engage the suit in close quarters as the unit stabbed the two desert GINNs with two Chinese short swords. Behind the white Mobile Suit, a third GINN Ocher Type went up in a fiery explosion as it had been destroyed by the white MS only two seconds prior, casting an ominous shadow of the MS for the camera.

What truly made the image terrifying, though, was the fact that the yellow eyes had flashed right as the image was taken, giving the white Mobile Suit the appearance of a White Devil staring directly into your soul.

Ades nodded, having heard of the infamous Mobile Suit from one of only nine MS pilots who had crossed paths with the "White Devil", also known as Yoshika Miyafuji if the intelligence reports were accurate, and lived to tell the tale.

"If we let things slip now, we would eventually have to pay for those actions with our lives." Rau explained his thoughts on the matter calmly. "The Earth Forces' new model mobile weapons. We must seize them before they're moved from there."

As that was said, the commando shuttles deployed their frontal airbags, allowing them to safely touch down onto the asteroid the colony was currently mining from. Exiting the shuttles, the commandos used their back-mounted thruster packs to fly to the nearest airlock. Opening it using stolen access codes, they peered in, and saw that there was a tight laser grid guarding the way in. Looking at his watch, one of the ZAFT commandos pressed a button, which transmitted a code to the security system. The system seemed to accept the code, as the laser grid disengaged to allow them through.

The commandos did so, but what they didn't know was that the codes they used were outdated. The system, which was updated once every 24 hours, remembered every single access code that was keyed into it. But in order to safely enter and exit the airlock, one must possess the correct access code, which was changed every 24 hours. While the system would still accept an outdated access code, it would also trigger a silent alarm and alert the Colonial Militia Guard of any potential intruders.

And it was this alarm that the ZAFT commandos had unknowingly tripped.

* * *

There was much activity going on at the Morgenroete facility inside the colony, especially inside the underground hangars as personnel were running about, the alarm blaring loudly.

"**All personnel, secure everything you possibly can! ZAFT vessels detected outside the colony, consisting of a single **_**Nazca**_**-class destroyer and six **_**Laurasia**_**-class frigates! Small commando shuttles also detected near airlock F2, enemy commando teams detected in the connecting shaft! All Colonial Militia pilots, board your assigned machines and stand by! Marines, secure the five **_**Cornelius**_**-class tenders ASAP! Everyone else, secure the prototype Gundams and Astray units and take them to the **_**Archdemon**_**!"** Yelled the voice of Vice Admiral Chifuyu Orimura over the speakers.

As they were scrambling to their machines, two particular pilots started a small conversation with each other.

"Hey, Miyafuji!" A young woman who was 19 years old, had medium length black hair, a pair of deep emerald eyes, and naturally tan skin, called out to the girl running next to her.

Said girl looked to her left and saw the woman running alongside her. "What is it, Federica?" She asked while the two dodged a small group of marines who were running towards the lab where the Astray units were being developed.

"Why are you headed this way? Shouldn't you be securing your new unit?!" The young woman, whose full name was Federica N. Doglio but was infamously known as the "Red Comet", asked.

"The Strike Witch has already been loaded onto the _Archdemon_ an hour ago! I'm gonna help defend the colony if ZAFT launches–"

Before Yoshika could finish, the Vice Admiral's voice came back on the speakers. **"All pilots, stand by for launch! ZAFT Mobile Suits have just been detected launching! Enemy N-Jammer levels rising! All personnel, man your battle stations!"**

"Goddammit!" The young Coordinator cursed loudly as the two ran down a corridor leading to one of the hangars.

"You just _had_ to jinx it, didn't you!?" Federica yelled, before she apparently realized something and smirked. "Haven't you been hanging out with Nipa too much?"

"I only met her two weeks ago when the 502nd arrived here! I wouldn't have had enough time to–"

"Excuses, excuses!" The Italian Natural said in a teasing manner. "What about that one time you ran into her "Twin Peaks"~?"

Yoshika's face lit up like a red Christmas tree, even as Federica increased her running speed. "That was an accident, and you promised to never bring that up again!"

"Yoshika and Nipa, sitting in a tree~!" Federica began to sing as she rounded a corner.

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

In the secret hangar where the white warship was stored, a lieutenant looked at his commanding officer in worry as the alarm rang around them. "Captain!"

"Don't panic!" The Captain said sharply yet calmly. "If we get excited, we'd only be playing into their hands! Let Heliopolis handle the situation!" He said with no remorse to the colony's Colonial Militia.

After all, why should he care about a bunch of Coordinator-sympathizers?

"_**Propellant filled to 80%. Squad 16, begin loading materials. Activation voltage, stable."**_ The speakers to that particular hangar blared out.

A few moments later, the Captain was having a heated discussion with someone on the other end of the phone in his hand. "I know! If needed, we'll set sail!" Hanging up the phone, he turned around and pointed to two people behind him. "Get Lieutenant Ramius for me! Commence transfer of the G-Weapons!"

"Yes, sir!" Two Ensigns who went by the names Natarle Badgiruel and Arnold Neumann answered as they saluted, then floated out of the room due to the room's near-zero gravity.

* * *

In the hangar of the _Marseille III_-class transport, Mu rushed as he entered the cockpit of his TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero Mobile Armor. "Dammit, I knew this would happen!" He cursed to himself as he started up his trusted MA. "This is Lieutenant La Flaga! I'm taking off!" With that said, he engaged the throttle of the Moebius Zero's engines and rocketed out of the open hangar doors of the old transport craft.

Taking a look around him, Mu had the pleasant surprise of seeing dozens upon dozens of automated defense/mining remote control Mistral pods taking off on an intercept course towards the ZAFT GINNs that were rapidly approaching. He smiled slightly at the units, now feeling more comfortable with the increased numbers that were on his side.

But unknown to him, the goal of the Mistral drone operators wasn't to shoot any of them down, but rather to buy enough time for the Colonial Militia pilots to board their machines.

As the drones neared their targets, they loosened their formation and scattered to spread the fire of the enemy Mobile Suits. Turning in for the first attack run, the Mistrals opened fire with their 40mm Vulcan pods, forcing the GINNs to break and evade as they returned fire. The drones scattered as they made their attack run to evade, but one unfortunate pod took a HE bullet to its fuel tank, causing the unit to explode. Taking advantage of the momentary opening that the drones gave him, Mu deployed his MA's four wire-guided gunbarrel pods and surround one of the distracted GINNs. Opening fire, he peppered the unfortunate GINN with several HE rounds to disorient the pilot, then lined up his linear gun on the enemy MS and fired a KEP (Kinetic Energy Penetrator) round straight through its rear thruster block, hitting the fuel tank and causing the unit to explode.

* * *

It was at that time that the time bombs planted around the white vessel, the LCAM-X01A _Archangel_, by the ZAFT commandos exploded, causing severe damage to the hangar and collapsing parts of the ceiling onto the new warship. Inside the overlooking control tower, the Earth Alliance Captain looked on in terror as the force of the explosions shattered the glass and killed both him and his fellow officers in the explosion.

Looking back towards the explosions were heard, Natarle and Arnold were surprised to see a wall of smoke and debris headed in their direction, even as several EA officers behind them were enveloped.

* * *

The explosions also shook the colony as a whole, which alerted the two girls who had just arrived at the hangar where their older units were stored. "The hell?!" Exclaimed Federica.

"No time! The colony's under attack!" Yoshika yelled as she ran towards a particular Mobile Suit that was colored white, red, and blue.

Federica gritted her teeth in anger as she ran towards her own Mobile Suit.

This Mobile Suit looked very much like a CGUE, but there were several differences. For one the thruster arrangement was completely different from that of a regular CGUE, consisting of two wings that were similar in style of ZAFT's limited production GINN High Maneuver Type, with the exceptions that the two Hyper Impulse Thruster System Kai engines each of the wings held were far more powerful than their ZAFT equivalents and the fact that the wings were also articulating. There were also many more thrusters scattered all over the units body as well; in fact, there were even more than the GINN High Maneuver Type possesses, and were more powerful as well. Supplying all the power needed were, in addition to the Ultracompact Helium-3 Energy Battery in the torso, were eight extended battery packs with four on either side of the wings and four on the back along with four external propellant tanks to give the unit longer endurance. To ensure that the MS didn't fall apart when performing maneuvers at extreme G's, the entire suit was built out of an extremely durable and rare ore known as Luna Titanium. In its head were two "Igelstellung" 40mm Multi-barrel CIWS for intercepting missiles and lightly armored targets. In its right hand was a weapon that had just entered limited production, the Modular Powered Tactical 76 Battle Rail-Rifle, known simply as the MPT-76 Battle Rail-Rifle, which was currently loaded with a 72-round box magazine. On its left arm was a large shield that was currently equipped with a detachable 75mm Gatling Shield fed by a 600-round drum. There is also a M7070 28mm Vulcan System Shield hidden underneath the Gatling Shield, but it can only be used once the aforementioned attachable weapon is ejected. Stored on its hips were two Sonic Blades that were capable of emitting a plasma blade from the hilt and were shaped like Italian longswords. Lastly, the entire suit was painted in red, identifying it as Federica's personal Mobile Suit. This unit was the ZGMF-515S CGUE Federica Custom, the very same Mobile Suit that earned Federica her infamous nickname as the "Red Comet", due to the fact that the unit was capable of flying three times faster than even ZAFT's GINN High Maneuver Type.

Running up to two platforms, the two Crossbone aces activated the lifts, raising themselves up to the level of their MS's cockpits. Entering their machines and starting them up, the two strapped themselves in and prepared for the fight up ahead. Completing their MS's startup sequence, the CGUE's monoeye to flash to life. Beside her unit, the legendary RX-78-2 Gundam's yellow optics also flashed to life, and the two metal titans began walking towards the nearest elevator that would give them access to the colony's interior.

* * *

Up on top of a cliff inside the colony, five ZAFT Reds as well as several more Greens were overlooking the colony interior. One of them, a ZAFT Red named Yzak Joule, was scanning the area using a pair of electronic binoculars until he found a convoy of Gatling Trucks and Missile Trucks escorting three large Mobile Suit carriers, each of which were carrying one of the Earth Alliance's new prototype Mobile Suits, as well as several large vehicles transporting the spare parts for the units.

"That's it." He said to his fellow teammates smugly. "It's just like Commander Le Creuset told us."

"That if we poke them, they'll come out of their hole?" Another fellow Red, Dearka Elsman, asked.

"The Naturals are blockheads, after all." Yzak replied as he sent the location to the six GINNs that managed to break into the colony interior despite the Colonial Militia drone pilots' best efforts.

"Looks like they found the treasure chest!" One of the GINN pilots said to his comrades. "Sector S, 37th factory district!"

"Roger! Way to go, Yzak. That was fast." A blond Green, whose name was Miguel Aiman, said to himself as he and the other GINN pilots directed their Mobile Suits in the specified direction.

* * *

Outside the colony, things were not looking good for the defenders. The old _Marseille III_-class transport had deployed its only two TS-MA2 Moebius Mobile Armors to help defend itself, even as several Mistrals were destroyed while attempting to outflank the _Vesalius_. One of these MA's was firing on a GINN with its 40mm Vulcan guns. The green Mobile Suit easily dodged the shots and lined up a shot on the MA, but was suddenly peppered from behind by several Mistral drones, causing the GINN to turn its attention towards them. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Moebius fired two of its missiles at the Mobile Suit.

The enemy pilot was able to respond in time by shooting down one of them with his machine gun, but the other slammed into the handheld weapon and exploded, igniting the gunpowder inside the gun's magazine and causing that to explode as well, taking the suit's entire right arm in the combined blast. The machine was still functional, however, and it darted off to the side as it drew its sword using its only remaining arm. Charging the obsolete Mobile Armor, the GINN moved to slice the MA in two. But right as he began to swing, the Moebius' pilot panicked and fired a shot from its Linear Gun. The ZAFT MS moved to dodge, but the shell managed to strike the left leg in the knee joint and blow off the lower left leg. But the Mobile Suit was undeterred, and continued on its path and cleaved the MA in two, killing the EA pilot in an instant.

Heavily damaged, the GINN turned around to head back to its carrier for repairs, but was met with the sight of several dozen Mistral drones peppering the _Nazca_-class destroyer and _Laurasia_-class frigates with their 40mm Vulcans, not managing to put a dent in the armor of the ZAFT vessels but keeping them distracted enough to allow the second Moebius to fire its four missiles at the _Galvani_. Although two of the missiles were intercepted by the _Galvani_'s 58mm CIWS, the other two slammed into the catapult that was just beginning to open to allow the ZAFT MS back into the hangar, jamming it halfway open. Several Mistrals that were harassing the ZAFT ship took advantage of the opportunity and positioned themselves to open fire inside the now-exposed hangar.

Not on the ZAFT pilot's watch; charging in with sword in hand, he stabbed the first drone right as it began firing into the hangar, destroying it in an instant. However, its guns resumed spitting out their 40mm shells for two whole seconds before they stopped, and the fact that several other Mistral drones had also opened fire resulted in the inside of the hangar being peppered with bullets. They must have hit either the MS fuel tanks or the ammo dump, as an enormous explosion erupted from the hangar several moments later. To prevent the ship itself from being damaged any further, the captain gave the order to detach the destroyed hangar. The explosive bolts holding the hangar to the rest of the ship detonated while all ventilation and access to the hangar area was sealed, allowing the destroyed module to safely float away in the vacuum of space as the frigate fell back.

The drones paid the price for it, though, as several more GINNs moved in with machine guns blazing, tearing through the drones and destroying them in short order.

* * *

Spotting the three gleaming prizes rolling along the highway, the six GINNs opened fire, destroying most of the escort vehicles before they had a proper chance to respond, as well as the convoy vehicles that were transporting the spare parts for the G-Weapons. Touching down (and unknowingly crushing a few bodies under the GINNs' feet), the ZAFT Mobile Suits opened fire at another part of the convoy and destroyed several more transport vehicles. What few offensive escorts were left lit up the GINNs with their laser designators and fired their missiles and Gatling guns, but the GINNs, having detected the lasers, easily dodged the shots and returned fire, destroying the remaining Gatling and Missile Trucks.

"Destroy the parts we can't carry, as well as the factories!" Yzak ordered as he and the other ZAFT commandos flew down to the devastated convoy. "According to the report, there should be five. Are the other two still inside?" He asked to himself.

"Rusty and my squads will go. Yzak, you guys take these three!" Another ZAFT Red, whose name was Athrun Zala, told him.

The white-haired Red looked back at him. "Okay. It's all yours." He then turned to look back towards the other two teams as Athrun's and Rusty's squads broke off. "Those who board them, immediately disarm the self-destructs first."

Several technicians grabbed their assault rifles and opened fire on the approaching ZAFT commandos. But there were two things that played to their disadvantage; one, they only ever passed basic firearms courses. And two, the ZAFT commandos were much better trained.

Easily dodging the bullets that came their way, the ZAFT forces touched down onto the pavement that was the highway and took action, firing away at the technicians and easily killing them as the commandos ran towards the three MS carriers. Entering them, the three ZAFT Reds entered the machines, beginning the procedures of disarming the self-destructs and rewriting the Operating Systems.

"Well! This is pretty impressive." Yzak commented as he completed his work and activated his newly acquired machine, the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam. "How's yours, Dearka?" He asked as he grabbed the Duel's 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle equipped with an underslung 175mm Grenade Launcher and a shield in the Mobile Suit's hands.

"Okay." He replied. "Update activated, nerve links reconstructed. Calibration completed. It'll move." Activating his stolen suit, the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam, he made it stand up and grab the two weapons that were next to it, a 94mm High-energy Rifle and a 350mm Gun Launcher which could be combined into either an Anti-Armor Shotgun or a Hyper Impulse Long-Range Beam Rifle.

"Nicol, how about you?" Yzak asked.

The green-haired Coordinator known as Nicol Amalfi was busy typing on the keyboard in the suit's cockpit, rewriting the OS into something that would be acceptable form the time being. "Just give me a little more time." He replied calmly. He finished up within the next ten seconds, and moved his newly acquired unit, the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, into a standing position.

"Where are Athrun and Rusty?" Dearka asked. "They're sure taking their sweet time."

Yzak smirked. "They'll be fine. In any case, we'll head back now with these three. Make sure they don't get damaged before we hand them over to Commander Le Creuset."

With that order, the thrusters of the three stolen EA Gundams, as well as their five GINN escorts, took off and headed for the space port.

It was too bad that Yzak's last order would have a hitch thrown into it, because a red blur was closing in quickly from behind.

* * *

Just three minutes prior, Yoshika and Federica had maneuvered their Mobile Suits onto the elevator that would take them to the interior of the colony.

"Takei, status report!" The Italian said into the 13th ATF's private channel.

"_**Not good."**_ The girl on the other end of the line, whose name was Takei Junko, replied. _**"The ZAFT forces destroyed the spare parts of the Duel, Buster and Blitz before we could retrieve them, and the explosions from earlier caused a malfunction in the Colonial Militia Guard's Mobile Suit elevators. We're repairing the damage as fast as we can, but you two are the only ones who can sortie right now!"**_

"Dammit!" Yoshika cursed to herself.

"Roger that!" Federica said into the radio. "We'll do what we can, but I don't think we can stop them from stealing the Earth Alliance's Gundam prototypes." As she said this, she activated the elevator making it begin to slowly rise to the colony's interior.

The trip took two minutes, and by the time the two Mobile Suits arrived to the surface the theft of three of the EA's prototype Gundams was already underway. As the elevator stopped, the two girls shifted their Mobile Suits from Max Conserve Mode to Full Combat Mode, enabling all the combat features that weren't previously available in their low-power consumption state. Warming up their thrusters, Federica sent Yoshika her plan of attack. "Listen up, Miyafuji. I'll hit 'em from behind, and while they're distracted you hit them from above. Destroy the prototypes if you have to!"

"Roger!" Yoshika replied to her senior as the two Mobile Suits took off into the colony's airspace.

Now behind her targets, the Italian Natural began planning her first attack against the ZAFT forces. Taking careful note of the positions of the three stolen Gundams and their GINN escorts, she saw something that caused her to grin like a predator that had found its prey's weakness.

The formation around the Buster, which was on the right side, was looser than the other two formations. Now taking note of the positions of the Buster and the lone GINN escorting it, she formulated her plan of attack.

Cranking the power of her unit's thrusters to the max, the Natural was pushed back violently into the back of her seat as the CGUE accelerated to its maximum speed, brandishing one of the sonic blades in its right hand while spinning up the barrels on the Gatling Shield. Charging towards the Buster and the unfortunate GINN, Federica flipped her CGUE upside down to take a swing at the Buster with her now-activated plasma sword while aiming her Gatling Shield at the GINN.

Inside the cockpit of the Buster, the proximity alarm went off, alerting Dearka of an approaching hostile unit. "Huh?" He asked to himself, shifting the Buster slightly to the left as he began to turn around to look behind him.

That small shift in position saved his life, for as a red blur shot passed him his 350mm gun launcher, which was now where the cockpit was a moment ago, was sliced clean down the middle as a blue streak cut into it, igniting the few high explosive shells that had already been loaded before the attack and causing the weapon to explode. He shouted in surprise as the Buster took some damage to the lower right arm and right hip. "What the hell!?"

He didn't have time to wonder what hit him, though, as the GINN that was escorting him suddenly went up in an explosion after being peppered with numerous AP rounds.

Dearka's shout alerted the rest of the ZAFT forces, as well as the pilots of the other two stolen Gundams. "Dearka, what's wrong?" Nicol asked in worry.

"Dammit, something just took out my right-hand weapon and killed Caspar in an instant!" Spotting something on his view screens, he tried to make out the red blur as it headed for the Duel. "Yzak, it's headed your way!"

"What?!" Seeing the blur coming right at him, the white-haired Coordinator raised his new unit's shield to block the incoming attack, not having enough time to properly aim at an enemy moving that quickly. His shield was met with a kick so powerful that the left arm began creaking in protest and developing a multitude of cracks along the grey armored surfaces, while several alerts inside the cockpit indicated the internal damage the left arm just suffered, which included loss of all power to the lower left arm and hand. Fortunately, the hand was locked in the closed position, so the shield was still being grasped. But now that Yzak had a moment to look at his attacker, his blood ran cold upon seeing a particular red CGUE whose right leg was still on his shield, the shield-mounted Gatling cannon on the left arm already spinning and aimed at another of the GINNs in Nicol's direction.

"What the hell's the Red Comet doing here!?" Yzak shouted in alarm.

Those eight words made the blood of the attacking ZAFT forces run cold; the Red Comet, or also known by her real name of Federica N. Doglio if intelligence was accurate, was the young woman who singlehandedly sank five of ZAFT's newest _Nazca_-class destroyers during the final Battle of Endymion Crater last year, as well as managing to shoot down seventeen GINNs on her own during the same battle. The kicker was that despite flying at the extreme speeds and G-forces she pushes onto her CGUE, she was a _Natural_, a human who was born without any genetic modifications and enhancements. It was beyond them as to how she could pilot a Mobile Suit at those high speeds, Natural-friendly OS developed by the infamous Natural genius Ursula Hartmann or not.

But before Yzak could warn the GINN the infamous young woman was targeting, her enormous Gatling gun opened fire, shredding the unfortunate ZAFT pilot and his machine in only two seconds. Using his shield as a springboard, the red CGUE was already back into its comfort zone at high speed combat as it took the battle into the vertical and flew straight upwards relative to their position.

One of the GINNs turned to Yzak's new Gundam. "Yzak, get those units to Le Creuset! We'll hold off the Red Comet for you!"

Yzak gritted his teeth in frustration, but had no choice to comply; their mission was to steal the Earth Alliance's new Mobile Suits and deliver them to the PLANTs for analysis of any new technologies that the Naturals may have invented, not to try and duke it out with an enemy veteran pilot while stealing said units and getting them damaged any further than they already have been. "Just be careful!" He answered with a hint of frustration in his voice, angered at the hitch in the plan.

He just stole this unit dammit, and the Red Comet had the nerve to attack him while he was still unfamiliar with it!

Watching the three GINNs, as well as four newly-arrived GINNs from the space port, charge after the red CGUE, he and the other two in their stolen units took off towards the space port… unaware that an even bigger threat was lying in wait for them near the entrance.

Hiding on the other side of the colony shaft near the space port, Yoshika took a breath to steady herself as her Gundam held the 350mm "Crann Buidhe" Gundam Rail Bazooka in its hands. Steeling herself, she maneuvered the Gundam so that it was belly-down on the central shaft, overlooking the space port. She almost immediately spotted her quarry, the three stolen Gundams that were making a break for the space port as quickly as their thrusters would allow. Taking a closer look at the units through her bazooka's optical sensors, she could make out the damage that the Duel and Buster Gundams had taken, while also noticing that the Blitz had yet to even suffer a scratch.

Now knowing which enemy unit to target, Yoshika began typing away rapidly on the Gundam's keyboard as she analyzed the distance, speed, and direction of the Blitz manually as she checked and double-checked the data, refusing to use the laser rangefinder and potentially give away her position. Once the targeting data was inputted, she took aim center mass with the rail bazooka while leading the target the correct distance and pulled the trigger.

Inside the cockpit of his new Mobile Suit, Nicol Amalfi spotted the flash of light above him, and instinctively evaded to the right as his intense training told him to. However, despite his training as a ZAFT Red and the Blitz Gundam's reflexes, the slug fired in his direction tore clean through the left shoulder and severed the left arm from the stolen suit.

But for him, losing the suit's arm was better than losing his life. But that still begged the question as to who shot at him, and with exactly _what_ he was shot with. "What was that!?"

"Dammit, there's another one?!" Yzak shouted when the proximity alarms began blaring as yet another unknown suit charged straight at them.

The three looked up, only for Nicol to quickly bring up the Trikeros Offensive Shield on his remaining arm to block the two Chinese Dao Swords that would have cleaved him in two. Now able to see their attacker, their blood froze solid upon seeing an _eerily_ familiar white Mobile Suit that had a set of equally white horns on its head.

"I…IT'S A GUNDAM!" Dearka shouted in terror, having been nearly killed by that very same Mobile Suit during an unlucky patrol run several months ago. The only reason he was still alive was because his wingman took a lethal blow meant for Dearka for himself, sacrificing himself so that Dearka could fall back with the heavily-damaged GINN he was piloting back then.

"Out of all places, why here and now?!" Yzak shouted in alarm before the dreaded MS turned its yellow optics in his direction. Kicking off the Blitz's shield, the Gundam charged directly at the Duel with Dao swords at the ready. Reacting on instinct, Yzak moved the stolen Gundam to the side, just barely dodging the gleaming blades of the White Devil. Unfortunately for him, the infamous girl wasn't deterred, swinging her Mobile Suit around at a speed that would have made the GINN High Maneuver Type even greener than it already was in envy, blades ready to pierce his cockpit. Swinging the Duel around since the left arm was mostly out of commission, Yzak managed to position the shield in time to block the two stabs the Crossbone ace sent his way. "Dammit, we need backup!"

"This is Schlüter Team. We've broken into the space port. Yzak, state your situation." A voice said over their frequency.

"Intelligence screwed us over big time!" Yzak yelled, his frustration mounting as he dodged yet another sword slash from the Gundam. "No one told us that the _White Devil_ was here!"

There was silence on the frequency for a few seconds. "Th-The White Devil!?"

"There's no time for questions–" The white haired Coordinator started, before he was interrupted by the RX-78-2 firing its machine gun at him, forcing him to dodge the best he could with a slightly damaged prototype, although a few bullets managed to damage his right leg slightly. "Dammit! Someone get this bitch off of me!"

The eight GINNs that consisted of the Schlüter Team hesitated for a moment as they considered their chances of making it out alive against such a feared Mobile Suit, but the mission to steal the Earth Alliance's new Mobile Suits came first. With grim determination, they charged the white Mobile Suit with the intention on buying enough time for the three ZAFT Reds to withdraw.

Charging towards the Buster, Yoshika was just about to stab her right blade into the cockpit when her proximity alarm went off. On instinct, she stopped in her tracks as a large volume of lead peppered the airspace in front of her. Turning towards the source of the attack, she spotted eight GINNs charging at her head-on.

She sighed. "Great. Guess I'll have to let those three go." Then she smirked as an idea formed in her mind. "However…" Charging the Duel again, she made a stabbing motion with her right sword, forcing the Duel to maneuver its shield to block. Yoshika's smirk turned vicious. "He's taken the bait!" Quickly sheathing her left blade, she grabbed the Duel's head with her free hand and squeezed down, digging the fingers of the Gundam into the inactive Phase Shift Armor material to get a better grip. Noticing that the GINNs were firing on her again, she maneuvered herself so that the Duel was in between herself and the ZAFT forces, using the stolen Gundam as a meat shield and forcing the GINNs to cease fire. "That head of yours, I'M TAKING IT!" Squeezing down with even more force, she gave a sharp yank, wrenching the Duel's head free from the rest of the Mobile Suit. With a sharp kick to the Duel's torso, she used the stolen unit as a springboard to launch herself upwards, her prize held firmly in the Gundam's left hand.

Sheathing her right blade, she made to grab the XM8 Gundam Rail-Rifle mounted on her Mobile Suit's rear waist when a barrage of bullets slammed into one of the GINNs, destroying its right arm. Before the GINN could register what had hit it, a red blur shot through the formation, cleaving the unfortunate ZAFT Mobile Suit in two. Yoshika didn't even need to guess the identity of the blur. "What took you so long, Federica?" She asked as the GINN exploded.

"Sorry, but a few GINNs 'volunteered' to have a little dance with me." Federica replied, swinging her CGUE around for another pass while taking note of the damage done to the three stolen prototypes that were now leaving via the space port. "Well, the big fish got away from us… let's say we finish this up, shall we?"

Yoshika smirked. "I'm game." She replied, grabbing her rail-rifle with her right hand and aimed it at one of the GINNs. Before she fired, however, she noticed something else on her radar.

It was the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam… but it was broadcasting ZAFT IFF.

"Ah, dammit. They managed to steal the Aegis as well… and this guy's Phase Shift is active, too. We got a smart one here. Hey, Red. Do me a favor and rough him up a little for me, will you? My plasma swords were under maintenance when we got the order to scramble, so I don't have anything that's effective against Phase Shift right now."

"Keep those GINNs off my back and you got yourself a deal." The Red Comet answered, activating the Plasma Sword function of her Sonic Blade again as she charged towards the Aegis full tilt.

Inside the cockpit of his stolen Gundam, Athrun's mind was in a maelstrom of confusion. Why was Kira Yamato, his childhood friend, at Heliopolis? Why was he at Morgenroete? And most importantly, why was he in an Earth Alliance Mobile Suit?

He didn't have long to ponder his questions as the proximity alarm began screaming at him, putting him on the alert. Spotting the red blur diving straight at him, he managed to bring his shield up in time to block the blue blade of plasma that was being held in the right hand of an eerily familiar CGUE.

Great… so Yzak wasn't lying when he said that the Red Comet was here. And she was currently armed with what intelligence had been able to confirm was a plasma blade, a weapon that could slice through Phase Shift Armor if what he had just learned about the EA's new armor system was correct. It only protected the suit from projectile and explosive attacks at the cost of some of the unit's battery power, not beam or plasma-based attacks. Which meant that it was a good thing his shield had an anti-beam coating on it or else he would have been dead right now.

Seeing the red CGUE kick off of his shield and disappear in a red blur, Athrun's instincts screamed at him to block an attack from behind. He was lucky that the Aegis had higher specs than a standard GINN, as the stolen Gundam was able to spin around just fast enough to block the plasma sword's stab that had been aimed at his back with his shield. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he brought up his stolen Gundam's beam rifle and pointed it at the Red Comet point blank. The enemy pilot was quick to react in dodging the point blank beam shot and putting some distance between them, opening up with the large Gatling gun mounted on her shield. Athrun rolled to the side to avoid the bullets and snapped off a few shots with the Aegis' beam rifle, which the CGUE evaded in true Red Comet fashion as she backed off. Seeing his chance, Athrun spun around and gunned the thrusters to their maximum power, keeping an eye and his beam rifle pointed in the general direction of the infamous ace.

Federica gritted her teeth. While she could possibly defeat him, her plasma sword was nearly out of juice and her Gatling shield was also just about out of ammunition. Sighing to herself, she let her partner know what had happened even as her plasma sword covering her Italian longsword-styled sonic blade flickered out of existence as the blade's plasma charge ran dry. "Eh, sorry Miyafuji. I'm gonna have to let him go; no more juice in the plasma blade, and I'm nearly out of ammunition in the Gatling shield."

Hearing this caused Yoshika to blink as her fifth victim in the Schlüter Team went up in an explosion. Looking back, she saw the Aegis making a run for it to the space port, with only a couple of scratches where Federica managed to nick him with her plasma sword. Looking back at her quarry, she noticed that they decided to bug out of the one-sided slaughter. Yoshika let them go, as a chase would only waste precious battery power and ammunition. Taking a moment to assess the situation, Yoshika made her decision. "We're heading back to resupply. No point in flying around and wasting power, is there?"

"I can agree with you there." The Red Comet answered before she contacted Takei. "Takei, what's the status of those elevators? Did they fix them yet?"

"_**Standby… Confirmed! The repairs have just been completed, and the Colonial Militia Guard is scrambling as fast as they can!"**_ The girl native to Orb's Fuso colony cluster answered.

"Roger that. We're returning to rearm and resupply. Over and out." Federica cut the link as she and Yoshika headed back to the elevator they entered the colony in.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes the first half of the Heliopolis battle. This took much longer to write than I had originally anticipated, and had originally had an entirely different plan for the second chapter beforehand. Instead, I'll be including that as a flashback during the 13th ATF's time at Africa.**

**As for the specs of the OC unit that appeared in this chapter, here are the specifications (WARNING: Technological spoilers ahead!)**

* * *

**ZGMF-515S CGUE Federica Custom  
Model number: **ZGMF-515S  
** Namesake: **none  
** Unit type: **Custom High Mobility Assault Mobile Suit

** Developed from:  
**ZGMF-515 CGUE  
ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type  
FX-547 Belkan Berkut

** Developed into: **none  
** Variants: **none  
** Manufacturer: **Morgenroete**  
Operators: **Orb Union, 13th Azad Task Force/Crossbones Vanguard PMC, Quartet Ships Alliance, Sahaku Faction  
** Known Pilots: **Federica N. Doglio

** Power-plant:  
**1 x Ultracompact Helium-3 Energy Battery + 8 x Extended Battery Packs (ejectable)  
1 x Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor w/Power Output of 13470 kW (later upgrade)  
** Armor: **Luna Titanium Alloy

** Armaments:**

2 x "Igelstellung" 40mm Multi-barrel CIWS – The head of the CGUE Federica Custom is armed with two 40mm Vulcan cannons, which are a feature that the regular CGUE lacks. Although it is classified as an anti-air weapon, these light projectile weapons can be used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles.

M7070 28mm Vulcan System Shield – Mounted on the left arm, the shield has a built-in Vulcan cannon to improve the CGUE Federica Custom's close combat capability and to allow it to switch between offense and defense quickly.

2 x Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) – The predecessor to the beam sabers developed during the G-Project, the sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. It can focus plasma in a sword shape to form a plasma sword.

2 x Type 72 Minovsky Beam Saber (later upgrade) – The Type 72 Minovsky Beam Saber is the standard close combat beam weapon used by Orb Mobile Suits which have been fitted with an Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor. Stored on the CGUE's hips in place of the Sonic Blades, the Minovsky Beam Sabers operate by using Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material that hasn't been treated with specific counter-measures. The particles for the beam sabers are stored by an E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the Mobile Suit's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the Mobile Suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all other ammunition has been depleted. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion.

**Special Equipment and Features:**

External Propellant Tanks – External tanks used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a Mobile Suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tanks can be discarded to reduce the Mobile Suit's weight. These tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant.

Extended Battery Pack – Since the energy usage became a serious problem when the CGUE Federica Custom is pushed to its limits in combat, 8 extended battery packs are mounted onto the back and wings of the MS, with four on the back and two on each wing. Each battery can be jettisoned after its energy is used up in order to avoid being dead-weight, but in the case of the wing-mounted batteries it is best to eject one from each side at the same time to preserve the suit's balance.

Hyper Impulse Thruster System Kai (H.I.M.T) – First tested on the FX-547 Belkan Berkut Mobile Armor, the H.I.M.T is an improved version of the battleship-grade thrusters that are used on the ZGMF-1017M GINN High Mobility Type. Reduced in size without sacrificing power output, two such engines are built within each wing, giving the CGUE Federica Custom a total of 360% thrust output of a regular CGUE. However, the rate at which the engines consume both battery power and propellant is accelerated, so external fuel tanks and extended battery packs are required to extend the MS's operating time.

Tactical Maneuvering Thrusters (T.M.T)

Magnetic Coating – A special membrane treatment applied to Mobile Suit joints to improve their response speed. The Mobile Suits developed by Orb use special actuators called field motors, whose efficiency is increased by the magnet coating process. The treatment also reduces friction resistance in the Mobile Suit's joints. First tested on the RX-78-3 "G-3" Gundam, this process is then applied to the other Mobile Suits of the 13th Azad Task Force, reducing the time required for changes of direction by roughly 27%.

360-degree Panoramic Cockpit (later upgrade)

Psychoframe Cockpit (later upgrade) – The Psychoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype pilot to mentally connect with their Mobile Suits' Operating System, similar to the Bio-Sensor, and directly issue commands via the pilot's brainwaves. The technology is incomplete and many commands must still be imputed via traditional controls. Arguably, a Mobile Suit with a Psychoframe and Newtype pilot will have a greater response time than an ordinary suit and pilot.

**Optional Equipment:**

Gatling Shield – The CGUE Federica Custom can be optionally equipped with the Gatling Shield attachment to its left arm-mounted shield for when additional firepower is needed. The weapon consists of a large 75mm six-barrel Gatling gun with a 600-round drum mounted underneath, with the assembly connected to two connecting arms that "wrap" around the CGUE's Vulcan System Shield to hold it in place. However, while the Gatling Shield is equipped to the unit, the Vulcan System Shield cannot be used.

Assault Kalashnikov Rifle 12 (or AKR-12)  
Assault Rifle X-160 (or ARX-160)  
2 x "Rheinmetall 3" MG 42 (or R3MG-42)  
2 x Personnel 90 (or P90)  
Firearm Assault Rail-Rifle 2000 (or FARR-2000)  
Modular Powered Tactical 76 Battle Rail-Rifle (or MPT-76 Battle Rail-Rifle)  
XM82 Sniper Rifle (or XM82)  
XM98B Sniper Rifle (or XM98B)  
XM500 Sniper Rail-Rifle (or XM500)  
XM109 500mm Recoilless Rifle (or XM109)  
Multiple Assault Weapon K11 (or K11)

Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (later upgrade) – The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi is a hybrid Sonic Blade/Minovsky Beam Saber combination that can open the edges of the blade to allow the sword to be used as an anti-ship beam sword, which works just as well against enemy Mobile Suits. As implied, the sword can also be used as a large Sonic Blade, but can only do so when the edges are closed and the beam is inactive; this mode is the mode that is most commonly used as it consumes less power. Also, the entire blade is coated in an anti-beam coating to allow the sword to parry other beam sabers. The sword was forged at the graveyard using Yoshika's broken Gan Jiang and Mo Ye short swords as materials, and has seen extensive use over the years during the remaining months of the First Bloody Valentine War, as well as throughout the Second and Third Bloody Valentine Wars.

Type 73 Minovsky Beam Rifle – The Type 73 Minovsky Beam Rifle is the standard ranged beam weapon of Orb Mobile Suits that have been fitted with a Minovsky Reactor, as such its output is higher than other standard beam rifles fielded by the EA and ZAFT. The rifle makes use of charged Minovsky particles from the suit's reactor, which enables it to penetrate even the thickest armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures and destroy its target in a single shot due to the fact that Minovsky particles destroy matter on a molecular scale.

All ZAFT MS handheld ballistic weapons  
All GM series MS handheld ballistic weapons and shields

* * *

**In addition, here are the profiles of most of the MS handheld weapons that will be appearing in the story.**

* * *

Assault Kalashnikov Rifle 12 (or AKR-12) - An open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, MS handheld assault rifle reversed engineered from the ZGMF-1017 GINN's MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun and the ZGMF-515 CGUE's MMI-M7S 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun. The AKR-12 share the same compatibly with 76mm 30-round box magazine with the ZAFT-based machine guns, but the AKR-12 also has its own large capacity 60-round casket magazine and 95-round drum magazine. The magazine compatibility with ZAFT's GINNs and CGUEs was intentional in its design so as to allowed Orb MS forces to utilize captured ammo from ZAFT MS firearms. The AKR-12 can also fire the same Armor Piercing Super Velocity (APSV) rounds same as the CGUE's 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun. Unlike the GINN or CGUE's 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun, the AKR-12 can optionally mount a Type 34 140mm Grenade Launcher. It was first tested by the 13 ATF/Crossbones Vanguard using captured GINNs and CGUEs and later underwent live combat operations trials with Orb's early prototype MS from the Infinite Striker Project. It was later mass produced for use by Orb's GM series and later the Astray series. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life AK-12 assault rifle w/GP-34 grenade launcher]

Assault Nikonova Rifle 94 (or ANR-94) - An open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, MS handheld advanced assault rifle used by exported GMs. Like the AKR-12, it has the same magazine compatibility with the GINN and CGUE's 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun along with the AKR-12's own 60-round casket magazine and can optionally mount a Type 34 140mm Grenade Launcher along with a Heat Bayonet simultaneously. Unlike the AKR-12, its own box magazine contains 45 rounds instead of 30 and it is not compatible with the AKR-12's 95-round drum magazine. It's mass production is cheaper than AKR-12 in that it is designed solely for use by exported GM series sold by Morgenroete's subsidiary company, Anaheim Electronics. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life AN-94 assault rifle w/GP-34 grenade launcher]

190mm Assault Accelerator-12 Shotgun (or AA-12) - An open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, MS handheld automatic combat shotgun. It was reverse-engineered from the DINN's MMI-M100 190mm Anti-aircraft Shotgun and redesigned with 188 changes and improvements to the original blueprint, modifications changing the AA-12 from blowback- to gas-operated with a locked breech. When the bolt flies back after firing to cycle another round, around 80% of what would normally be felt as recoil is absorbed by a proprietary gas system. A recoil spring grabs another 10%, leaving the final recoil a remarkable 11% of the normal recoil for a 12-gauge round—so a GM or Astray MS can point the AA-12 at a target and unload the full magazine without significant loss of accuracy. The weapon is fully automatic only but fires at a rate of 300 rounds per minute, making it possible to fire one round at a time with brief trigger pulls. It is fed from either an 10-shell box magazine, or a 32-shell drum magazine. The AA-12 can use different types 190mm ammunition such as fragmentary buckshot and a powerful canister shot that fired spreads fragments at high velocities over a wider area. It can also use HE rounds, essentially becoming a MS-portable automatic grenade launcher or autocannon. The MS-18 Kämpfer uses this shotgun. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life AA-12 shotgun]

Universal Strategic Automatic Shotgun 12 (or USAS-12) - An export variant of the AA-12 shotgun for use by exported GMs sold by Anaheim Electronics. It is fed from either an 10-shell box magazine, or a 20-shell drum magazine. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life USAS-12 shotgun]

Variable Heavy Specialist 2 Assault rifle (or VHS-2 assault rifle) - A simple shell-firing assault rifle that is based on older technologies, making it a weapon that can be cheaply produced and can be used by just about any MS, produced domestically for Orb MS forces by Morgenroete. It was made to reduce reliance on captured ZAFT MS weapons by the 13th ATF/Crossbones Vanguard and to assess Morgenroete's ability to make its own MS handheld weapons and different bullet types. Different from ZAFT MS's handheld 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun and Orb reversed-engineered MS handheld assault rifles, the VHS-2 fires 90mm rounds, 30 rounds per box magazine. The type of 90mm rounds used includes the standard Kinetic Energy Penetrator (KEP), High-Velocity Armor-Piercing (HVAP), High-Explosive Squash Head (HESH), and Tracer round which has a pyrokinetic charge when fired, providing a light source for the 13th ATF/Crossbones Vanguard and allied troops and as a guide for the firer to see where his/her aim is during night fighting (in modern times, Tracers is used more as a visual aid for Orb non-MS ground troops). This weapon saw limited with the 13th ATF/Crossbones Vanguard and was soon replaced by the more compact, modern, and modular ARX-160. However, the weapon was made available for commercial sell to interested buyers and among them were Junk Guild who were in need of effective MS handheld firearm for their Works GINN units and other third parties who managed to get GINNs, CGUEs, and DINNs of their own, especially the EA whose forces sometimes captured ZAFT MS. Even after the BVW, the VHS-2 was seen carried by civilian MS such as the MWF-JG71 Raysta, UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom, and MWF-JG73 Civilian Astray JG Custom and wielded in the hands of various MS models piloted by ZAFT extremists during the Julius Seven Colony Drop Incident. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life VHS-2 assault rifle]

Assault Rifle X-160 (or ARX-160) - An open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, MS handheld assault rifle that is the successor to the VHS-2 assault rifle. Like the VHS-2, the ARX-160 also fires 90mm rounds - 30 rounds per box magazine - and uses the same type rounds: standard KEP, HVAP, HESH, and Tracer. Unlike the VHS-2, the ARX-160 has its own optionally unique 100-rouund twin-drum magazine, features a 140mm GLX-160 Grenade Launcher, and includes computer-assisted targeting and sensor systems including thermal and night vision. It was used initially by Orb's prototype RX-78/79 Gundam series and earlier prototype GM models; later it was mass produced for Orb Marine Corp's MS forces. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life ARX-160 assault rifle w/GLX-160 grenade launcher]

Battlefield Rifle ENhanced 805 (or BREN 805) - An export variant of the Assault Rifle X-160 for exported GMs. Unlike the ARX-160, it does not contain a computer-assisted targeting and sensor systems, nor a grenade launcher, nor the optional 100-rouund twin-drum magazine. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life CZ 805 BREN]

Combat Assault Rifle 15 (CAR-15) - A simple shell-firing assault rifle that is based on older technologies, making it a weapon that can be cheaply produced and can be used by just about any MS. It is a scaled-down version of Assault Rifle X-160, with the 140mm Type 203 Grenade Launcher in place of the GLX-160, and does not include the ARX-160's computer-assisted targeting and sensor systems. It does contain the SOPMOD accessory system to boost combat performance; including a foregrip for balanced-recoil, enhanced computer-connected targeting optics and sensors (such as night vision, flashlight, targeting lasers) for increased accuracy, and either a sound or flash suppressor. It is used by the MS forces of the Orb Army and Colonial Militia Guard. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life CAR-15 assault rifle while the Type 203 Grenade Launcher is based on the real-life M203 grenade launcher]

Reliability Enhanced Combat 7 (or REC7) - A variant of the Combat Assault Rifle 15 used by MS forces of the Orb Colonial Militia Guard; it has the same features as the CAR-15 but otherwise slightly differs in appearance. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life Barrett REC7 assault rifle]

Reflective Sight Rifle 556 (or RSR-556) - An open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, MS handheld semi-automatic carbine variant of the CAR-15 and REC7 and is used by both Orb Army and Colonial Militia Guard. It has a near identical appearance to the CAR-15 and REC7 and shares the same features except its carbine function and it does not have an optional 100-round twin-drum magazine like the CAR-15 and REC7. It is reserved for MS pilots with who lean more towards the designated marksman (DM) role and for sniper-oriented pilots needing an intermediate range weapon that can put down enemies closing in fast. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life Ruger SR-556 semi-automatic rifle carbine]

BM4 Type Carbine - An open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, MS handheld semi-automatic/select-fire carbine variant of the CAR-15 and REC7 and is produced solely for the Orb Navy and Coast Guard. Like the SR-556, it shares a near identical appearance to the CAR-15 and REC7 and shares the same features except its carbine function and it does not have an optional 100-round twin-drum magazine like the CAR-15 and REC7. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life Bushmaster M4 Type Carbine]

Heavily Kinetic 417 Battle Rifle (or HK417 BR) - An open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, MS handheld 100mm selective-fire battle rifle used by the MS forces of the Orb Marine Corp. It is the first Orb MS handheld firearm to use 100mm rounds - which comes in either standard KEP, HVAP, HESH, Tracer, and new Armor-Piercing-Incendiary-Shells (APIS). The HK417 BR normally fires from a standard 20-round detachable box magazine, but it can has an optional 50-round drum magazine. It is used as a designated marksman rifle (DMR), and in other roles where the greater penetrative power is needed. [A/N: It's resembles the real-life Kel-Tec RFB battle rifle in appearance while its model number is from the real-life Heckler &amp; Koch HK417 battle rifle]

Compact Automatic Rifle 16 (or CAR-16) - An open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, MS handheld full-automatic-only LMG used by Orb MS forces. It fires from a 100-round drum magazine that fires 100mm rounds of various types including standard KEP, HVAP, HESH, and Tracer. It is reserved for MS pilots with Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) roles. The CAR-16 is the most lightweight compare to most MS handheld LMGs. [A/N: It's resembles the real-life Colt Automatic Rifle or Colt Light Machine Gun]

Heavily Kinetic Gun 36 (or G36) - An open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, MS handheld 100mm modular rifle for the MS forces of the Orb Spacy and Naval Militia. It is one of Orb's most powerful MS handheld weapons prior to the introduction of Sonic Rifles and Beam Rifles; in comparison, the weapon is on equal level with Rail-Rifles. Unlike most other MS handheld weapons, it can be easily configured into four different modules: the G36 assault rifle variant, G36K carbine variant with single fire and 3-round burst-fire modes, MG36 LMG variant, and lastly G36C (C = "Compact") SMG variant. Both assault rifle, carbine, and SMG variants use 30-round box magazines while the LMG variant uses a 100-round twin-drum magazine. Both assault and carbine variants can optionally mount a 140mm Type AG36 Grenade Launcher which comes with its own laser light module. The tri-pod is equipped for LMG variant of the G36. The various types of 100mm rounds used by the G36 modular rifle includes standard Kinetic Energy Penetrator (KEP), High-Velocity Armor-Piercing (HVAP), High-Explosive Squash Head (HESH), Tracer round, and APIS. The G36C SMG variant has a more compact size and a higher rapid fire capability while retaining the firepower of an assault rifle, but the trade-off is decreased range and accuracy of the rifle. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life Heckler &amp; Koch G36 assault rifle]

"Rheinmetall 3" MG 42 (or R3MG-42) - A simple shell-firing belt-fed MS handheld general purpose machine gun for Orb's MS forces. The R3MG-42 has a proven record of reliability, durability, simplicity, and ease of operation, but is most notable for its ability to produce a high volume of suppressive fire. It fires from 250-rounds from a belt-fed saddle-drum magazine whose 100mm round types that typically includes the standard KEP, HVAP, HESH, Tracer, and APIS. Because the R3MG-42 is a simple shell-firing weapon based on older technologies, it can be easily and cheaply mass produced compared to most LMG, SAW, or general purpose machine guns and can be used by just about any MS. Many Orb soldiers from the Karlsland and Neue Karlsland space colonies favor this weapon heavily and some continue to use them even after the introduction of Sonic Rifles and Beam Rifles. The weapon has been shown to inflict massive psychological trauma on enemy forces and decrease their morale, first with ZAFT engagements with the 13th ATF/Crossbones Vanguard's MS units, and later with EA MS pilots of the Strike Daggers and 105 Daggers during the Battle of Orb engaging Orb MS forces. Gertrud Barkhorn has been known to dual-wield two R3MG-42s in almost all of the MS units she has ever piloted. It sees continued usage even after the BVW in the hands of Anti-EA rebels and insurrectionist groups piloting exported GMs, MWF-JG72 ZAKU JG Custom, MWF-JG73 Civilian Astray JG Custom and ZAFT extremist terrorist MS units such as the GINN Insurgent Types and GINN High Maneuver Type IIs. [A/N: It's modeled after the iconic MG42 and its modern successor Rheinmetall MG 3 general purpose machine guns]

Personnel 90 (or P90) - A selective fire, straight blowback-operated magazine-fed, MS handheld personal defense weapon (PDW) created in response to requests from Orb law enforcement and military and other interested third-party customers for a handheld MS weapon with lower calibers that poses less risk of collateral damage and isn't as destructive to sensitive environment settings (like in crowed urban areas, or nearby or the interior of space colonies) compared to existing MS handheld weapons, and also as a superior alternative option compared to the expensive idea having to develop MS handheld pistols or SMGs. The P90 concept had been in the works for some time, but it was only after the 13th ATF/Crossbones Vanguard had captured a GINN Assault Type and its unique weapon, the JDP2-MMX22 Experimental 27mm Armor-Piercing Assault Rifle, did Morgenroete engineers had a solid basis for the P90. The P90 in design is the most lightweight compact-sized MS handheld weapon in CE history - having a length no greater than a GM's shoulder width, to allow it to be easily carried and maneuvered in tight spaces. Compared to other MS weapons, it requires minimal maintenance, and it can be disassembled quickly and easily having been made with cheaper and lighter polymer material - however this makes the P90 susceptible to breaking from rough physical hard contacts such as close-quarters-combat. The P90 uses a unique horizontally mounted feeding system that contributes to the weapon's compact profile and unusual appearance. The detachable 50-round box magazine is mounted parallel to the P90's barrel, fitting flush with the top of the weapon's frame, and which lie in two rows at a right angle to the barrel. The P90's horizontally mounted feeding system serves as the basis of the Machine Guns used by the GM series and certain Prototype Gundams. It fires a 28mm standard KEP, HVAP, and APIS rounds; both round types designed to be subsonic and to limits over-penetration, as well as risk of ricochet. The P90 has provisions for mounting a number of different types of accessories, including tactical lights and laser aiming devices. A sling can be attached to the P90 for greater ease of carry, or it can be fitted with various sound and flash suppressors. This stainless steel suppressor with a black oxide finish is built according to MIL-SPECs, including saltwater corrosion resistance. When subsonic ammunition is used in conjunction with the suppressor, it reduces the sound signature of the P90 by 33 dB. Despite being originally intended as an MS defensive sidearm weapon for Orb military and law enforcement, the P90 have been seen use by MS from Orb special forces, black-ops, counter-terrorist groups and intelligence agents who use it for offensive roles and for stealth infiltration. It has also seen use in the hands of Phantom Pain's MS forces in their attack of Armory One to steal ZAFT's Second Stage Series Gundams, and in their other black-ops as well as supposed counter-terrorist operations. It was also used by the MS units of suspected ZAFT black-op commandos in their assassination attempt of Lacus Clyne. The P90 has also been used by exported GM purchased by neutral nations, NGOs like Terminal, DSSD and Junk Guild, and PMCs such as Serpent Tail, Kaite Madigan, and Canard Pars' mercenary group. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-live FN P90 PDW]

Firearm Assault Rail-Rifle 2000 (or FARR-2000) - An open-bolt, electromagnetic-force-powered, magazine-fed, MS handheld Assault Rail-Rifle. Reverse-engineered from the captured GINN Assault Type's Experimental 27mm Armor-Piercing Assault Rifle and captured GINN OCHER Type's MMI-XM17 Experimental 37.5mm Hyper-velocity Rifle, it is the first type of Rail-Rifles to be mass produced. It differs from other MS handheld projectile-firearms as the Rail-Rifle uses railgun technology to fire electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds, making them one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. It is superior to all Orb MS handheld projectile-firing weapons which typically uses 90mm or 100mm rounds. It fires 45mm rounds from a 30-round box magazine and its round types are standard Kinetic Energy Penetrator (KEP), High-Velocity Armor-Piercing (HVAP) and Tracer rounds, all four of which are hollow-point. Only the High-Explosive Squash Head (HESH) and Armor-Piercing-Incendiary-Shell (APIS) rounds are not hollow-point. It has two modes of fire: full-automatic fire mode and semi-automatic fire mode that has more power. The FARR-2000 also mounts an optional under-slung 140mm GL1 Grenade Launcher. The FARR-2000 is one of many railgun-based MS handheld weapons that is standard issue with all of Orb's MS forces after it was tested and evaluated in combat trials by the 13th ATF/Crossbones Vanguard. [A/N: It's modeled after Linear Rifle weapons from Gundam 00 and its appearance is based on the real-live the FN F2000 assault rifle]

Modular Powered Tactical 76 Battle Rail-Rifle (or MPT-76 Battle Rail-Rifle) - An open-bolt, electromagnetic-force-powered, magazine-fed, MS handheld Battle Rail-Rifle. It was made after the successful combat evaluations of the FARR-2000, making it the second type of Rail-Rifle made and it designed fit the DMR/Carbine niche for Rail-Rifle category. Like the FARR-2000, it uses railgun technology to fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds. It has greater firepower and accuracy than the FARR-2000 from firing electromagnetically-accelerated 51mm rounds from a 72-round box magazine and is nearly on par with the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam's "Shiva" 115mm Railgun. Its round types are standard Kinetic Energy Penetrator (KEP), High-Velocity Armor-Piercing (HVAP) and Tracer rounds, all four of which are hollow-point. Only the High-Explosive Squash Head (HESH) and High Explosive Incendiary/Armor Piercing Ammunition (HEIAP) rounds are not hollow-point. It has two modes of fire: semi-automatic and burst-fire. The MPT-76 Battle Rail-Rifle was designed for robust high altitude, all weather extremely hot and extremely cold mountain warfare as well as combat on easier terrain. The weapon was reported to be extremely accurate, reliable, and had impressive knockdown power and outmatched other MS handheld battle rifles or carbines in all categories. Both the Orb Army and Colonial Militia Guard plans to phase out their SSR-556 carbine throughout C.E. 72 and to make the MPT-76 its main service DMR/carbine by the end of C.E. 73, while Orb Coast Guard plans to phase out all its BM4 Type Carbine entirely by the beginning of C.E. 74. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life MKEK MPT modular rifle]

Firearm New Special Combat Application Rifle (FN SCAR) - An open-bolt, electromagnetic-force-powered, magazine-fed, MS handheld modular Rail-Rifle to meet the demands for a Rail-Rifle counterpart to the Heavily Kinetic Gun 36 (or G36). Like the G36, it can be easily configured into three different modules: assault rifle variant designated SCAR-L (L for "Light"), battle rifle variant designated SCAR-H (H for "Heavy") with single-fire and 3-round burst-fire modes, and LMG variant designated HAMR for "Heat Adaptive Modular Rifle". Both SCAR-L and SCAR-H fire firing electromagnetically-accelerated 60mm rounds from 75-round box magazines while the LMG variant uses a 125-round drum magazine. Both SCAR-L and SCAR-H variants can optionally mount a 140mm FN40GL Grenade Launcher which is based on the "GL1" designed for the FARR-2000; the HAMR however cannot mount the FN40GL. The standalone stock assembly SCAR-H and L models has the FN40GL mounted to the bottom rail as with the Rail-Rifle, but still has 3 o'clock, 9 o'clock, and 12 o'clock rail positions for other accessories such as enhanced targeting optics and sensors sights as well as non-lethal uses for other mounted additions like LED lights and laser designators. The various types of 75mm rounds used by the SCAR Rail-Rifle includes standard Kinetic Energy Penetrator (KEP), High-Velocity Armor-Piercing (HVAP), High-Explosive Squash Head (HESH), Tracer, and finally Armor-Piercing-Incendiary-Shell (APIS). It was originally exclusive to the 13th ATF and other Orb special forces. Later after the BVW it made available to the MS forces of Orb's special forces and other select military units. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life FN SCAR modular rifle]

Accelerator Electromagnetic Koksharov 971 Rail-Rifle (or AEK-971) - An open-bolt, electromagnetic-force-powered, magazine-fed, MS handheld Assault Rail-Rifle. Although it being a Rail-Rifle, its base models was the AKR-12 and ANR-94, so as such it share the same compatibly with 76mm 30-round box magazine with its Orb predecessors and ZAFT-based machine guns used by GINNs, CGUEs, and DINNs as well as its Orb predecessors - which includes the AKR-12's large capacity 60-round casket magazine and 95-round drum magazine and the Type 34 140mm Grenade Launcher. Like the ANR-94, it was designed solely for use by exported GM series sold by Morgenroete's subsidiary company, Anaheim Electronics, and is the only exported Rail-Rifle made commercially available for purchase or loan to outside MS forces in the case of the Sahaku Faction's support of Anti-EA rebels and resistant nations. [A/N: It's appearance is based on the actual AEK-971 assault rifle]

45mm XM8 Gundam Rifle - The XM8 Gundam Assault Rifle (or XM8) is an open-bolt, electromagnetic-force-powered, magazine-fed, MS handheld assault Rail-Rifle. It is the prototype to the FARR-2000, meaning its was the first type of Rail-Rifle ever made, using railgun technology to fire electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds, making it one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. It is superior to all Orb MS handheld projectile-firing weapons which typically uses 90mm or 100mm rounds. It fires 45mm rounds from a 30-round box magazine, or an optional 100-round twin-drum magazine, and its round types are standard Kinetic Energy Penetrator (KEP), High-Velocity Armor-Piercing (HVAP) and Tracer rounds, all four of which are hollow-point. Only the High-Explosive Squash Head (HESH) and Armor-Piercing-Incendiary-Shell (APIS) rounds are not hollow-point. It can be fired full-automatic, semi-automatic, or 3-round burst. The XM8 also mounts an optional under-slung 140mm Type 320 Grenade Launcher. After combat trials and evaluation, it was produced only for Orb's Gundam-type MS as an alternative to beam weapons and regular projectile-firing weapons. [AN: It is based on the real-life XM8 prototype assault rifle]

140mm XM25 Gundam Launcher Rifle - The XM25 "Punisher" Gundam Launcher Rifle is a gas-operated semi-automatic grenade launcher that fires eight 140mm smart grenades per box magazine that are set to explode in mid-air at or near the target. A laser rangefinder in the weapon is used to determine the distance to the target. The user can manually adjust the detonating distance shorter or longer; the XM25 automatically transmits the detonating distance to the grenade in the firing chamber. The grenade tracks the distance it has traveled by the number of spiral rotations after it is fired, then detonates at the proper distance to produce an air burst effect. These features make the XM25 more effective than traditional grenade launchers at the task of hitting targets that are behind cover or dug into the ground (i.e. in defilade.) One of the weapon's developers, Richard Audette, believes that the XM25 is a big leap forward because it is the first small arms weapon to use smart technology. The type of 140mm smart grenades it fires includes: Thermobaric, Flechette, Training, High-explosive air-bursting round (HEAB), Stun-Shut round (a electroshock round intended to stun and paralyze an enemy MS without damaging its internal systems completely; this is used in "acquisition of asset" missions where the primary objective is to capture an enemy MS intact with minimal damage to the asset and your own forces as possible), Armor Piercing, and Door breaching (for heavily armored doors of military bases or space colonies). It's highly complex integrated sensor and targeting package includes: 4 × thermal sight with zoom, 2 × direct view optical sight, Ballistic computer, Digital compass, Laser rangefinder, Ammunition fuze setter, and Environmental sensors. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life XM25 CDTE grenade launcher]

140mm EX-41 Grenadier Rifle - A scaled-down version with XM25 "Punisher" Gundam Launcher Rifle intended for use by Orb's mass produced MS models: the GMs and Astrays. It lacks the highly complex integrated sensor and targeting package of the XM25, but it is cheaper and easier to mass produced and maintain. Unlike the XM25 "Punisher" Gundam Launcher Rifle which uses a 8-round box magazine, the EX-41 Grenadier Rifle uses helical-feed 6-round magazine containing either standard grenades as well as various types of other grenades used by the XM25. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life EX 41 grenade launcher]

XM29 Gundam Modular Rifle (or XM29) - The XM29 Gundam Modular Rifle consisted of a semi-automatic 128mm smart grenade launcher that fires HE rounds, an underslung assault carbine (derived from the G36 then in its late developmental stage) firing a 100mm round (types include standard KEP, HVAP, Tracer, HESH, and APIS), and a top-mounted computer-assisted sighting system with integrated laser rangefinder, thermal vision night vision capabilities, and up to 6 x optical telescopic sight. The launcher part has been described variously as a light semi-automatic 128mm cannon or grenade launcher. It poses a classification problem, in that it does not fit neatly into any one category. On one hand, it uses much smaller shells and has a much flatter trajectory than the XM25 "Punisher" Launcher Rifle. On the other, while its caliber and velocity is more similar to light cannon, it does share traits with other infantry grenade launchers of MS handheld projectile rifles. the assault rifle carbine part is fed with a 30-round box magazine, while the Launcher part is fed with a 5-round box magazine. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life XM29 OICW]

350mm M25 "Crann Buidhe" Rail-Bazooka - The M25 "Crann Buidhe" Gundam Rail Bazooka is an electromagnetic-force-powered, magazine-fed, MS handheld Rail-Bazooka developed with the intent on giving Orb's MS handheld grenade launchers the range of a sniper rifle. Targeting information is gathered by the highly complex sensors that are integrated into the weapon which directly links to the Mobile Suit's main Operating System and is displayed to the pilot. The results during combat trials exceeded all expectations during the Battle of Nova, where Yoshika uses it to successfully destroy six Earth Alliance Nelson-class battleships with a single shot each, cementing her identity as the "White Devil" which was first earned during the Battle of Endymion Crater - Grimaldi Front. Despite this, the weapon was too complex to mass-produce because of its highly complex sensor and tracking package, which includes: 8 × thermal sight with zoom, 3 × direct view optical sight, ballistic computer, digital compass, laser rangefinder, and environmental sensors. [A/N: It's modelled after the real-life M25 "Three Shot Bazooka", but with a six-shot magazine instead of a three-shot]

Multiple Assault Weapon K11 (or K11) - A powerful multipurpose D-Type weapon that features an open-bolt, electromagnetic-force-powered, magazine-fed, MS handheld Assault Rail-Rifle to fire 45mm rounds; an overbarrel 120mm smart Rocket-Grenade (RG) Launcher; and lastly an underbarrel Ion Cannon that is reversed engineered from ZAFT's M69 "Barrus" Heavy Ion Cannon. The RG can be programed by the weapon's integrated electronics to explode a few meters from the target, yielding an air burst effect capable of neutralizing multiple targets in close proximity. Users enter a range at which the RG is to detonate, allowing targets in ditches, in buildings, or behind walls to be destroyed without requiring the RG to directly hit the target. Equipped with a laser range-finder as well as a ballistics computer, the K11 allows the operator to quickly find the distance to a target and launch an RG. The RG will then detonate a few meters away from the target. An electronic scope is integrated on the K11; it can be linked to a goggle system with a digital display. The display can be used during nighttime with thermal imaging, and shows the range information from the laser range-finder- all of which is transferred into the MS's OS for the pilot to utilize. The smart RG types its uses include: armor-piercing capped and ballistic-capped high-explosive (APCBCHE), armor-piercing sabot-discarding fin-stabilized (APSDFS), and Canister. APCBCHE type RGs deals damage by piercing a surface and detonating an explosive payload once within. APSDFS type RGs have an arrow/dart-shaped kinetic penetrator fitted with an external shell (sabot) that allows the dart to be fired out of a cannon barrel; once in the air, the round is further accelerated by additional rocket propulsion, before the sabot falls off to reveal a finned dart not unlike an arrow. The APSDFS round type is usually reserved for use against larger and more well-armored enemy MS units and anti-ship combat. Canister RGs when fired, spreads fragments at high velocities over a wider area usually used on clusters of grouped MS units. The weapon is compatible with the MPT-76 Battle Rail-Rifle's 72-round 51mm box magazine, and can hold 6-round magazines of 120mm RGs at one time. Unlike the "Barrus" cannon, the K11 version (as well as the entire D-Type weapon itself) is depended on the MS to provide it with power. Like the Barrus" cannon, the K11's own Ion Cannon's firepower is only comparable to beam rifle. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life S&amp;T Daewoo K11 DAW (Dual-barrel Air-burst Weapon) ]

XM82 Sniper Rifle (or XM82) - An open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, MS handheld standard-issue anti-materiel/sniper rifle for Orb's entire MS forces. Like many other Orb manufactured MS handheld weapons, it is reversed-engineered from ZAFT weapons, in the XM82's case the GINN Sniper Rifle. Compared to the GINN Sniper Rifle, it is more lightweight, less bulky, and more practical for its size and purpose as a sniper weapon. It fires from a 10-round box magazine that fires 120mm rounds of various types including KEP, Tracer, and HESH plus two new round types specifically for the XM82. One of new 120mm round type is the Armor-Piercing Capped and Ballistic-Capped High-Explosive (APCBCHE) which deals damage by piercing a surface and detonating an explosive payload once within; while the round is rocket-boosted, its penetration power does not match up to the 120mm APSDFS round, and the APCBCHE is usually reserved for less-armored MS units. The second new 120mm round type is the Armor-Piercing Sabot-Discarding Fin-Stabilized (APSDFS) which has an arrow/dart-shaped kinetic penetrator fitted with an external shell (sabot) that allows the dart to be fired out of a sniper rifle barrel. Once in the air, the round is further accelerated by additional rocket propulsion, before the sabot falls off to reveal a finned dart not unlike an arrow. This round type is usually reserved for use against larger and more well-armored targets like the GINN Assault Type, CGUE Assault, or tough armor material of battleships, heavily fortified enemy bases, and other heavy-armored target buildings and structures. Its effectiveness in combat depends on the target, angle of fire, and other external factors. Like its other Orb reversed-engineered MS handheld weapons it naturally outperforms its ZAFT counterpart. The XM82 share the same compatibly with the normal 120mm 10-round box magazine with the GINN Sniper Rifle and like the AKR-12 the magazine compatibility was intentional in XM82's s design so as to allowed Orb MS forces to utilize captured ammo from ZAFT MS firearms. It's main advantage over sniper beam rifles is that enemy MS cannot as easily trace the trajectory of a projectile as they would with a beam sniper rifle, which leaves residual energy and heat signature after firing that can easily be traced back to the location of the sniping MS. The XM82 was first tested with GINNs and CGUEs captured by the 13th ATF before being further tested in the hands of Infinite Striker Project prototypes such as the RX-78/79 Gundams, RGM-79[G] GM Sniper, and lastly RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom. By the time of the Battle of JOSH-A (aka Operation: Spitbreak) there were only few RGM-79SP GM Sniper IIs and MBF-M1S Sniper Astray that used the XM82, as the Rail-Rifle and later beam sniper rifle technology had by this point became advanced enough to be formalized and standard amongst Orb's MS forces for sniper or designated marksmen-oriented MS pilots. It was one of three alternatives to a beam sniper rifle for Orb MS with sniper or designated marksmen roles. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life Barrett M82 sniper rifle]

XM98B Sniper Rifle (or XM98B) - An bolt-action variant of the XM82. Other then the bolt-action feature, there is hardly any difference between the XM82 and XM98B sniper rifles. It was the second of three alternatives to a beam sniper rifle for Orb MS with sniper or designated marksmen roles. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life Barrett M98B sniper rifle]

XM109 500mm Recoilless Rifle (or XM109) - An open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, MS handheld standard-issue anti-materiel rifle and grenade launcher. Although it was reverse-engineered from ZAFT's M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle, several changes were made that eventually made the XM109 a completely different weapon from the "Cattus". The XM109 uses the XM82 as its base design and as result it is lighter, slimmer, less bulkier, and more portable than the "Cattus". The XM109 offers greater range and a shorter overall length than the previous XM82, as well as potentially greater firepower and damage from 500mm smart grenades and Rocket Grenades which are the type used by the XM29 and K11. The XM109 is fed from a 5-box magazine. A/N: It is based on the real-life Barrett XM109 prototype anti-materiel rifle and grenade launcher weapon]

XM500 Sniper Rail-Rifle (or XM500) - An open-bolt, electromagnetic-force-powered, magazine-fed, MS handheld anti-materiel Sniper Rail-Rifle. It is based on the XM82 120mm Sniper Rifle. However there are major differences in its design as a rail-Rifle, which uses railgun technology to fire electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds, granting the XM500 far more greater firepower and penetration ability than its predecessor model. It fires 120mm rounds from a 10-round box magazine situated behind the trigger in bullpup configuration and uses the same round type as the XM82 and XM98B. It is intended to be a lighter, more compact alternative to the XM82. Since the XM500 has a stationary barrel (instead of the recoiling-barrel design of the XM82), it will likely have somewhat better accuracy. As with its predecessor, it comes with a removable, adjustable bipod mounted under the barrel, and a top-mounted Picatinny rail for attachment of a scope and/or other accessory. It was the third and last of three alternatives to a beam sniper rifle for Orb MS with sniper or designated marksmen roles. The original plans of the Orb military were to have the XM82 be phased out by the end of C.E. 72 and to make the XM500 one of its main service MS sniper weapon by the end of C.E. 73. However the replacement process has been incredibly slow, which is highly unusual for the high efficiency standards of the Orb military. It may have been due to the fact that the Sahaku Faction and the Office of Naval Intelligence, the intelligence branch of the Orb military, wanted to retain higher-quality weapons for themselves and other select Orb groups they favor and to possibly to lower than chances of "self-inflicted harm" inflicted on the Orb Union nation should a faction who is more friendly with Blue Cosmos and sympathetic to EA interests like the Seiran Faction gain greater political leverage and subvert the post-BVW Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha to control Orb's gov't. As of result, only the MS forces of Orb special forces and other select groups received the XM500. When a major schism in Terminal occurred leading to a massive exodus of Witches leaving Terminal to join the Midnight Fenrir Corp formed by ONI and largely backed by the Sahaku Faction, they took with them most of Terminal's stock of XM500 Sniper Rail-Rifles. [A/N: It's modeled after the real-life Barrett XM500 sniper rifle]

9-tube "Fliegerhammer" Multipurpose Rocket Launcher - A portable, unguided, shoulder-launched, Rocket Launcher that can fire a total of 18 rockets (2 per tube) of various types. It has been used extensively by Sanya V. Litvyak and all her MS units prior to receiving the ORB-Y207 Schwarzer Blitz Gundam.


End file.
